


Smak truskawek

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: Mirriel, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prezent gwiazdkowy dla Tiny.</p><p>Szeryf przyłapuje błąkającego się po lesie Scotta, tymczasem Stiles stara się umknąć niezauważony. Po drodze trafia na Alfę. Historia o tym, jak Stiles stara się odkryć tajemnicę morderstw po ugryzieniu przez wilkołaka, jednocześnie lepiej poznając tajemniczego Dereka Hale'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smak truskawek

**Author's Note:**

> Gwiazdkowe życzenie Tiny z Forum Mirriel:  
>  _Scott nigdy nie poszedł ze Stilesem do lasu, więc to nie on, tylko Stiles, zostaje ugryziony. Stiles radzący sobie z ugryzieniem i jego skutkami, dociekający prawdy, szukający informacji. Zaczynający odczuwać przemianę. Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Peter lub Stiles/Lydia._
> 
> EDIT: Poprawiono 26.12.2015.

W jednej chwili Stiles biegł za Scottem, w drugiej poślizgnął się na wilgotnych liściach. Cały dzień padało, nic dziwnego, że las przypominał lodowisko. Zaczerpnął głębokiego tchu, wdychając zapach mokrej ziemi. Wypluł piasek z ust. Część ziarenek wydała nieprzyjemny dźwięk, gdy Stiles zgrzytnął zębami. Szyszka wbiła mu się w kolano, po prostu pięknie. 

— Scott? Co tu robisz?

 _Co?! Ale że kto...?_

Jeszcze chwilę temu Stiles zamierzał wstać i podbiec do rozglądającego się w panice Scotta. Tak, taki właśnie był plan, zanim podszedł tata uzbrojony w latarkę. Stiles brodą ocierał się o ściółkę, a w łokcie wbijały się kamyki — miał nadzieję, że to _tylko_ kamyki — gdy podkradał się do małego pagórka, skąd mógł obserwować rozmawiającą dwójkę bez zdradzania swojej obecności. 

Porzucenie przyjaciela w potrzebie to zachowanie mało koleżeńskie, Stiles świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, lecz śledztwo takiej wagi wymagało poświęceń. Poza tym to nie tak, że...

— Gdzie Stiles?

…nie będzie podejrzany o współudział. 

— Wiem, że to był jego pomysł. 

Co? A co z domniemaniem niewinności? Może to Scott namówił Stilesa, żeby szukać przepołowionych zwłok w nocy? 

— Tylko jak on... Och, policyjne radio?

 _Niech to! Wszystko w twoich rękach, Scott. Dobrze to rozegraj, stary, inaczej obaj mamy przechlapane._

— Ja? Stiles? Nie... Jestem sam — zaśmiał się nerwowo McCall. 

_Poważnie, stary, świetna zmyłka..._ Stiles przewrócił oczami, kładąc się na ziemi, jakby chciał połączyć się z nią w jedną, doskonałą całość. I pomyśleć, że nie rozumiał, skąd przez tyle lat, tata i pani McCall dokładnie wiedzieli, kto był odpowiedzialny za ich wspólne akcje. Skąd _w ogóle_ się o nich _dowiedzieli_.

— Stiles? — zapytał tata pogrążoną w ciemności przestrzeń.

Cóż, najwyraźniej nie kupił niewinnej miny Scotta. Stiles wcale go nie winił.

— Stiles! — zawołał głośniej tata, świecąc latarką po okolicznych drzewach.

A Scott jak głupi obejrzał się za siebie. _Jasne, sam w lesie._ _Stary, przestać się tu gapić!_ Zapamiętać na przyszłość, nigdy nie przeprowadzać rozpoznania z McCallem. Nigdy. 

Na szczęście tata nie zauważył albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, postanowił to zignorować, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi od lasu. 

— Odwiozę cię do domu. Melissa pewnie się martwi — zwrócił się do drzew za ramieniem Scotta. — Nie chcemy, żebyś sobie złamał kark, wkradając się przez okno, prawda?

_Bardzo subtelne, tato. Bardzo._

Stiles wyjrzał zza wystającego korzenia. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żywej duszy, jedynie gdzieś w oddali ciemność przebijały smugi światła. Szczekanie psów stopniowo milkło, tata prawdopodobnie przeniósł poszukiwania w inny rejon lasu albo odłożył je do rana. 

Otaczała go jedynie cisza. Ciemna, wilgotna cisza, od której Stiles dostawał gęsiej skórki. Zaczerpnął tchu i poderwał się na nogi. To z której strony zaparkował? 

Rozejrzał się po lesie, ale poza najbliższymi drzewami niewiele dostrzegł. Nogi widział tylko dlatego, że białe czubki trampek kontrastowały z czernią ziemi. Pięknie, w dodatku rozładowała mu się komórka. I jak miał znaleźć drogę do jeepa, nie ryzykując złamania karku? _Myśl, Stilinski._

Ostrożnie stawiał kroki, najpierw sprawdzając nierówność terenu, dopiero potem przenosił ciężar ciała na przednią nogę. Powtórzył tę czynność dwa razy, zanim nie jęknął rozdrażniony. _To zamie wieki!_ Podrapał się po głowie. Oczy od jakiegoś czasu przyzwyczajone do ciemności rejestrowały odcienie czerni. Stiles mógł określić położenie najbliższych drzew i wystających gałęzi. Pewniejszy przyspieszył kroku, mając nadzieję, że podążał we właściwym kierunku.

Nagle błysnęła czerwień. W pierwszej chwili jej nie zauważył zbyt skupiony na drodze. Dopiero gdy usłyszał warknięcie przystanął, rozglądając się na boki. Dostrzegł dwa czerwone punktu unoszące się w ciemności. W ułamku sekundy zniknęły, by pojawić się ponownie nieco większe. Dostrzegł pierwszy zarys postaci. Bardzo, bardzo dziwnej, dobrze zbudowanej w barkach postaci, w dodatku poruszającej się na czterech nogach... 

Stiles zamarł. Zacisnął powieki i powtarzał sobie, że wcale nie zobaczył człekokształtnego potwora. _Skup się Stilinski. To tylko wilk. Jest ciemno, mały, niegroźny wilczek wygląda jak niedźwiedź!_ Z tym, że w Beacon Hills nie widziano wilków od ponad pół wieku. _Cholera!_ Złapałby się za głowę, ale zachował jeszcze tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby wiedzieć, że nie należało wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów przy spotkaniu z dzikimi, groźnymi zwierzętami. 

Oblizał wyschnięte wargi; nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kiedy zaczął oddychać ustami. Powietrze napotykało coraz większe opory, gdy serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Po chwili ruszył przed siebie, ignorując powarkiwanie, od którego mrowiła go skóra na karku. _To tylko twoja wyobraźnia, Stiles._ Wtedy głos w jego głowie przypominałby znudzony ton Scotta, a przed oczami nie pojawiłaby się zmartwiona twarz taty. 

Stiles puścił się biegiem, ale nawet szelest liści w połączeniu z łomotaniem serca i świszczącym oddechem, gdy zderzył się pobliskim drzewem, nie zagłuszyły sapania za plecami. Gdy potknął się na szyszce i uderzył czołem o ziemię, miał nadzieję, że to policyjny pies. Naprawdę miał. Jasne, nie uchroni go to przed pogryzieniem, ale przynajmniej będzie miał pewność, że przeżyje. Jeżeli to wilk... _Wilkołak._..

Przeszył go dreszcz, przez chwilę stracił władzę nad własnym ciałem. Napięte mięśnie powinny boleć, wiedział, że powinny, ale z jakiegoś powodu Stiles czuł, jak wiotczeją. Starał się wyrównać oddech, zaciskając powieki i szczękę, jakby miało mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc. Cóż, łapał się każdego sposobu, byle skutecznie podnieść się na nogi i kontynuować ucieczkę. 

Wszelkie nadzieje rozwiały się, gdy usłyszał warknięcie nad uchem. Wciągał przez nos ziemię, ustami dotykał brudnych liści, do policzka przykleiło się igliwie. Każda z tych rzeczy bledła w porównaniu z ciężką łapą przytrzymującą go przy ziemi, ze szponami wbijającymi się między łopatki. Niemal podskoczył, gdy poczuł gorący oddech na karku. Warknięcie przebiło się przez ogłuszający szumu w uszach. 

Na moment świat zamarł w miejscu, a Stiles słyszał jedynie ogłuszający pisk, jak w urwanym bloku reklamowym. Coś mokrego i zimnego skapnęło na jego szyję i bez oporów znaczyło drogę do odsłoniętego ramienia. _Ślina. To cholerna ślina. To coś ślini się na mój widok!_ Nacisk na klatkę piersiową zniknął, za to jeden z pazurów odsunął koszulkę, jakby zwierzę działało z premedytacją, bawiąc się swoją kolacją. _Wilkołak psychopata... Och, moje parszywe szczęście!_

Starał się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Za uchem rozległo się niecierpliwie sapanie. _Skąd mam wiedzieć, o co ci chodzi? Nie jestem przeklętym wilkołakiem, żebym... Zaraz!_

Stiles bardzo powoli rozsunął łokcie i uniósł się, na tyle wysoko, żeby, pochylając się, odsłonić kark. Przez długą chwilę nic się nie działo, aż w końcu aprobujące mruczenie wypełniło przestrzeń. Dreszcze przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Stilesa, do miejsca, gdzie absolutnie nie powinny trafić w zaistniałych okolicznościach. Poruszył skrępowany biodrami, czując, że otaczają je silne, długie łapy. Ponownie zamarł. _O mój Boże, właśnie prowadzę jakieś rytuały godowe z wściekłą bestią._ _Co ty wyprawiasz Stilinski?!_ Tylko nie głos trenera. Nie w takiej chwili! _Każdy, byle nie trener!_

Wrzasnął, bo zupełnie nie spodziewał się ugryzienia w bok. Kompletnie zignorował warczenie nad uchem, co nie spodobało się wilkołakowi. Ale, do diabła, ugryzł go! A to cholernie bolało! Złapał się za ranę, zapominając o wszelkich przestrogach i gwałtownych ruchach. Zęby zdołały przebić bluzę i koszulkę. Zacisnął powieki, żeby powstrzymać łzy bólu. Wyczuwał krew, czuł zapach krwi! _Wykrwawię się, na pewno się wykrwawię, jeżeli szybko nie znajdę lekarza!_

Leżał na jednym ramieniu, prawy bok pulsował żywym ogniem. Stiles ściskał go tak mocno, że w którymś momencie zdawało mu się, że stracił czucie w palcach. Oby tego stukniętego wilkołaka szczepili przeciwko wściekliźnie, inaczej będzie miał przechlapane. 

Nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Był sam. Zupełnie, niezaprzeczalnie sam. Zamrugał. Chwilę zajęło, zanim zebrał siły i wstał, obejmując się w pasie, żeby wykonywać jak najmniej niepotrzebnych ruchów. Skrzywił się, gdy szorstki materiał otarł się o ranę. Zaczerpnął głębokiego tchu, co spowodowało kolejną falę mdłości. Ból promieniował na lewą stronę, nawet skulenie się nie pomagało. Skurczybyk musiał być wielki, znaczy wilkołak, większy niż Stiles zakładał. 

_Tata mnie zabije._ Ta jedna myśl wywołała niewytłumaczalne poczucie ulgi. Żył. Udało mu się przeżyć! Spotkał _wilkołaka_ wielkości goryla i przeżył! Zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem, rozejrzał po okolicy, ale wiedział, że sobie tego nie wyobraził. Rana na biodrze była najlepszym dowodem... który musiał szybko odkazić, zanim wda się zakażenie. 

Stiles naprawdę starał się nie myśleć o czerwonych ślepiach, gdy leśny szum roznosił po okolicy zadowolone pomruki. 

_~~*~~_

Tata przyłapał go w łazience, gdy zmoczonym ręcznikiem starał się oczyścić obszar wokół rany, odsłaniając punktowe nakłucia. Nadal sączyła się z nich krew, a rozpalona skóra piekła przy kontakcie z szorstkim materiałem. Stiles wolał nie myśleć, co się stanie, kiedy użyje wody utlenionej. 

Musiał wyglądać naprawdę źle, stojąc tak z przerzuconą przez jedno ramię ubrudzoną krwią i błotem koszulką i zsuniętymi z bioder spodniami, bo tata sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zobaczył ducha. Przez nieskończenie długą chwilę żaden się nie odezwał. Wreszcie, gdy Stiles zamierzał się wytłumaczyć, tata przetarł twarz — gest krzyczący potwornym zmęczeniem i zawodem — i podszedł do niego, żeby przyjrzeć się ranie. 

— Widziałem ślady błota przy wejściu — powiedział, marszcząc czoło na widok kolistego śladu po zębach.

— Tato, ja...

Brak ciętej riposty zdawał się zaniepokoić tatę bardziej niż zakrwawiona umywalka. Z ociąganiem spojrzał w górę, jakby obawiał się napotkać wzrok syna. Na widok bólu w oczach taty coś ścisnęło Stilesa w piersi, a głos ugrzązł w gardle. 

Zanim się zorientował, znalazł się w silnych ramionach. 

— Nie potrzebuję...

— Chcę tylko... Tylko się upewnię... że jesteś cały. 

— Jasne — zgodził się, ściskając mocniej koszulkę taty.

Zamrugał, gdy oczy zaczęły zdradziecko łzawić. _Stary, weź się w garść. Nie rozkleisz się chyba? Nie teraz. Tata nie potrzebuje kolejnych powodów do zmartwień. Przecież to tylko małe ukąszenie, nawet tak mocno nie boli, nie?_

— Nikomu nie powiesz? O... no wiesz, przytulaniu.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie parsknięcie. 

— Mówię poważnie, jeżeli ktoś się dowie, zniszczy to moją nienaganną opinię. Nie powiesz, prawda?

— Bo co, pozwiesz mnie? — prowokował tata, ale bez złości po kolejnym wybryku Stilesa. — Teraz pokaż mi jeszcze raz tę... Czy to ugryzienie? — zapytał wreszcie, gdy doszedł do siebie po tym emocjonalnym... czymś, co sam sprowokował.

— Tak? Myślę, że... myślę, że to... bo ja wiem, puma? — zastanawiał się Stiles.

W normalnej sytuacji miałby już gotową z setkę teorii, a jedna bardziej szalona od drugiej. Warto zachować pozory niewiedzy maskowanej _racjonalnymi_ przypuszczeniami. W tym akurat był dobry. 

— Nie wiem — przyznał tata. — Na pewno pójdziesz z tym do szpitala. Rano cię zawiozę.

— Ale to tylko...

— Bez dyskusji – zagroził palcem.

Dokończyli wspólne opatrywanie rany w ciszy — zgodnie z przewidywaniami przy wodzie utlenionej piekło jak diabli — po czym tata zaczął uprzątać bałagan i zbierać się do wyjścia, żeby dać Stilesowi trochę prywatności, jak sam powiedział. 

— Idź spać. To był ciężki wieczór — polecił, zamykając drzwi.

Zrezygnowana mina taty zapowiadała wieczorne spotkanie ze szkocką. 

Stiles nienawidził się za to, że własnoręcznie popychał tatę w stronę nałogów, by potem mu to wypominać. Wkrótce znowu przeprowadzą na _ten_ temat rozmowę, która skończy się jak setki poprzednich — na obietnicach. Potem wypłynie kolejna stresująca sytuacja i wszystko szlag trafi. 

Owinięta bandażem rana, z wyjątkiem częściowego odrętwienia, zdawała się niegroźna, tylko to pulsowanie w okolicach ugryzienia było nie do zniesienia. Stiles podniósł z biurka przygotowane dla niego tabletki przeciwbólowe i szklankę wody.

Po zażyciu lekarstw zaczynało go ogarniać zmęczenie, a opadająca adrenalina dopełniła dzieła. Ból zaczął stopniowo ustępować. Gdy zabrakło rzeczy, na których Stiles mógłby się skupić, zdecydował, że pora spać. Pewnie, nadal zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w lesie. Nie miał jednak sił, żeby walczyć z opadającymi powiekami. Ziewnął po raz ostatni, zanim ostrożnie położył się na zdrowym boku i zasnął. 

_~~*~~_

To było niesamowite, i przerażające, i fascynujące, i... takie... takie... _dzikie_. Zasnął jako człowiek, a obudził się wilkołakiem. _Prawdziwym wilkołakiem_. Nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, że ugryzienie może spowodować przemianę. Skąd Stiles to wszystko wiedział? No cóż, pierwszą wskazówką było ugryzienie.

Gdy następnego dnia zdjął opatrunek przed inspekcją, odkrył, że rana po ugryzieniu... zniknęła. Zagoiła się. Została wyłącznie krew na opatrunku i bandażu. Innych zadrapań również brakowało. Na początku Stiles spanikował, zatrzaskując tacie drzwi przed nosem, gdy ten zamierzał wejść i sprawdzić, jak wygląda sytuacja. 

— Upewnię się tylko, że nie wdało się zakażenie — tłumaczył cierpliwie.

— Dam sobie radę! 

Tata nalegał na wizytę w szpitalu, Stiles z kolei upierał się, że wszystko z nim w porządku **—** obaj wiedzieli, że niespecjalnie lubił szpitale — i tak prawie cały poranek, aż stanęło na tym, że Stiles pojedzie na pogotowie sam, a tata, jeżeli dalej będzie taki uparty, spóźni się do pracy. Oby dyżur pani McCall wypadał w inny dzień, a przynajmniej z popołudniu, wtedy nikt nie dowie się, że Stiles nie ruszał się z domu. 

Przystąpił do badania nowych umiejętności. 

Wyostrzony słuch, o którym mógł przekonać się, gdy dostawca pizzy zapukał do drzwi. Odgłos uderzeń knykci o drewno wydawał się niczym walenie kijem w blachę. Do tego lepszy wzrok i węch. W dodatku Stiles wyczuwał opuszkami palców fakturę pozornie gładkich przedmiotów, jak dziury w polerowanym parkiecie albo kuchenny blat, na którym odkrył drobne wgłębienia po ostrzu noża niewidoczne gołym okiem. Smak, o do licha, smak. Przy tym nie obyło się bez drobnej wpadki. 

Żołądek Stilesa źle znosił brak zainteresowanie, o czym przypomniał głośnym burczeniem. W zamrażarce było jakieś gotowe danie do podgrzania w mikrofalówce, więc... czemu nie? Po dziesięciu minutach i jednym kęsie za dużo Stiles mógł zdecydowanie powiedzieć: NIE. Plastik, aluminium, a pomiędzy cały układ okresowy pierwiastków — jednym słowem: fuj. Zamówił pizzę.

Na fali euforii spowodowanej porannym odkryciem, przeszukał cały dom. W końcu była niedziela, miał czas. Znalazł starą kryjówkę taty, gdzie leżała wywietrzała i zakurzona paczka papierosów. Przy okazji dowiedział się, że wrażliwy węch i kurz bardzo się nie lubiły. Odkrył zapasową butelkę szkockiej pod zlewem, i jeszcze jedna w szafce z talerzami — niby oczywiste miejsca, a do tej pory Stiles nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego. A może wolał myśleć, że tata opróżniał wyłącznie legalnie zaaprobowaną butelkę z salonu?

Największy problem stanowiła kontrola. Nie wiedział, czy sobie z tym poradzi. Pewnie, poszuka w sieci informacji, zacznie uprawiać zen... albo tai chi, jedna zmora, może jogę? Rzecz w tym, że utrata panowania nad sobą przerażała go najbardziej, a, biorąc pod uwagę jego nadpobudliwość w normalnych okolicznościach, spowodowałoby to straszne konsekwencje w bardzo krótkim czasie. 

Spędził resztę niedzieli na amatorskich stronach, forach i w bibliotekach elektronicznych. I nigdzie żadnej informacji, jak nie rozszarpać mebli ani ile siły należało włożyć, żeby odkręcić kurek z ciepłą wodą, gdy w oczach szczypie szampon. Takie tam wskazówki, którymi nie pogardziłby, zanim sam je odkrył. Prawie zalał łazienkę, wyrywając kurek! Nie wspominając o zniszczonym materacu i zarysowanej szafce na ubrania! 

Scott nie odbierał od niego wiadomości, połączenia ignorował po kilku sygnałach. Definitywnie obraził się za taktyczny odwrót zeszłej nocy. Stiles przeczeka do poniedziałku i złapie go w szkole. To dobry plan. Musiał tylko przeżyć do tego czasu. Drobnostka.

~~*~~

McCall poddał się pierwszy i zadzwonił późnym popołudniem. 

Jeżeli Stiles kiedykolwiek uznał, że rozmowa ze Scottem — obrażonym Scottem — może komukolwiek, szczególnie jemu, w _czymkolwiek_ pomóc, miał rację. Do pewnego stopnia. Otóż, ten głupek poszedł _sam_ do lasu, gdzie grasował wściekły wilkołak, nie pytając Stilesa o zdanie, bo się na niego boczył. Niby kto tak robił? Pięciolatek?!

Przyniosło to jednak wymierny skutek, ponieważ Scott dowiedział się, że przebywał wtedy na cudzej posesji, a jedną osobą, która mogła sobie rościć prawa do _lasu,_ należała do rodziny Hale'ów. Stiles znalazł, przy nieocenionej pomocy McCalla, pierwszy, ważny trop. Informacje o ofiarach pożaru sprzed dziesięciu — poprawka _sześciu_ — lat nadal przewijały się przez nieoficjalne fora. Ludzie zakradali się do zrujnowanego domostwa, wywołując duchy, udowadniając własną odwagę, ogólnie przysparzając kłopotów miejscowej policji. 

~~*~~

Wyostrzone zmysły okazały się mniej przydatne niż zakładał, gdy w poniedziałek wszedł na szkolny korytarz. Zdecydowanie zły pomysł. W drodze do łazienki mignął mu Scott zamierzający coś powiedzieć na widok Stilesa. Może chciał przeprosić za wieczorny wybuch albo kontynuować wyładowywanie na nim złości, z McCallem nigdy nie wiadomo.

Co zaś się tyczy wizyty w szkolnej łazience? Najgorszy pomysł na świecie! I, Stiles przysięgał na wszystkie ukryte w telefonie zdjęcia Lydii Martin, toaleta śmierdziała okropnie, jednak był w takiej desperacji, że nawet brudna muszla klozetowa mu nie przeszkadzała. O Boże, to było straszne. Próbował zatkać nos, ale zapach nieczystości otaczał go z każdej strony.

Wybiegł ze szkoły prosto na puste boisko, wdychając świeże powietrze, jakby ktoś miał mu nie zaraz odebrać. Albo kazał płacić za użytkowanie. 

Na skraju lasu zauważył przyglądającą mu się postać. Nie od razu rozpoznał Dereka Hale'a, ale kiedy informacje wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce, tożsamość wilkołaka z sobotniego wieczoru wydawała się oczywista. I jeszcze historia Scotta o pojawieniu się w środku lasu dosłownie znikąd... 

Po szkole zamierzał namówić Scotta na wycieczkę do spalonej posiadłości Hale'ów, bo coś podpowiadało mu, że właśnie tam znajdzie swoje odpowiedzi. 

~~*~~

Zbliżała się pełnia i Stiles zaczął panikować. _Naprawdę_ panikować. Derek zapewniał, że nauczy go świadomej przemiany i pomoże zapanować nad instynktami, tak żeby nikogo nie zranił. Bardziej niż przebywania w jednym pokoju z mordercą Stiles obawiał się własnego, nieprzewidywalnego zachowania. A co jeżeli zaatakuje tatę, a ten będzie zmuszony go zastrzelić w obronie własnej? 

Obaj wiedzieli, że Derek był jego jedyną opcją, co wcale nie znaczyło, że byli z tego powodu zadowoleni. W lesie czyhali łowcy, miasto patrolowali policjanci, w domu... w domu Stilesa został sam, bo tacie wypadła nocna zmiana — przez morderstwo Laury Hale brał nadgodziny, zamiast się wysypiać, a i tak nie zbliżył się do rozwiązania sprawy. Stiles doskonale wiedział _dlaczego_.

Jeżeli już o _wilku_ mowa, Derek pojawił się przed jego domem, gdy Stiles rozważał przykucie się łańcuchami do kaloryfera. Świetne wyczucie czasu. Zapach mieszanki sadzy i jesiennych liści wyprzedził dzwonek do drzwi. Pomyślałby kto, że podejrzany o morderstwo facet zakradający się zazwyczaj jak przeklęty skrzat skorzysta z frontowych drzwi, ba, nadusi dzwonek i grzecznie poczeka, aż ktoś mu otworzy... _Takie rzeczy, drodzy państwo, zdarzały się tylko w Beacon Hills._

— Jest pełnia — poinformował Derek, jakby Stiles nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięły się trudności z zachowaniem nie-owłosionej twarzy, nie-szpiczastych uszu i nie-długich szponów. 

— Dzięki za informacje, Watsonie. Jeszcze jakaś błyskotliwa uwaga? Nie? To żegnam.

Zatrzasnął Derekowi drzwi przed nosem. W połączeniu z niegrzeczną odpowiedzią powinno zadziałać tak: obrażeniem się, może jakimiś groźbami, biorąc pod uwagę o kim mowa, i natychmiastowym odejściem. Hale po raz kolejny udowodnił, że nie zachowywał się jak normalny człowiek, gdy ponownie zadzwonił do drzwi. Stiles go zignorował. Nie zdążył doliczyć do pięciu, kiedy usłyszał zniecierpliwione powarkiwanie. 

— Chodź ze mną — zwrócił się Derek do zatrzaśniętych drzwi. — Czuję twój strach. Mogę ci pomóc.

Rzecz w tym, że Derek stanowił część problemu. Ich pierwsza rozmowa odbyła się w radiowozie — w ciasnej, zamkniętej, śmierdzącej kawą, cukrem i mdlącym zapachem nieświeżego oleju przestrzeni — i trwała ledwie dwie, trzy minuty, zanim tata im przeszkodził. Wtedy jeszcze Derek nie zaproponował pomocy, zamiast tego regularnie pojawiał się na skraju boiska, czasami na szkolnym parkingu, jak jakiś prześladowca. Scott podpowiadał mu, żeby powiedział o tym tacie, ale Stiles zbywał go wymówkami. Potem,on i Derek, odbyli drugą, znacznie dłuższą rozmowę — w zasadzie doszło do bójki, którą wygrał Hale, chociaż Stiles dzielnie się bronił — oczyszczającą atmosferę między nimi. Stiles dowiedział się o Alfie i możliwej przyczynie ugryzienia. Obawiał się zapytać o dziwny, słodkawy zapach roztaczający się wokół Dereka, odkładając tę kwestię na dalszy plan. 

— Nie wydaje mi się — stwierdził w końcu Stiles, gdy cisza przedłużała się, a jednym dźwiękiem, na którym mógł się skupić, był oddech Dereka.

— _Stiles._

— Słuchaj, to moja pierwsza pełnia. Możliwe, że chcesz pomóc i doceniam to, ale... 

— Zamierzasz zamknąć się w pokoju i liczyć, że zew ucichnie?

Szczery do bólu, chociaż Stiles musiał przyznać, że zasadniczą to właśnie planował zrobić. Czy wilkołaki potrafiły czytać w myślach?

— Może i masz większe doświadczenie w _tych_ sprawach, bo... właściwie dosłownie wyssałeś je z mlekiem matki, ale nie wszyscy mieli to szczęście, więc miło by było, gdybyś przestał mi o tym przypominać! O przemianie znaczy się! — warknął zirygowany Stiles, na co Derek sapnął.

Zamierzał go szybko przeprosić, ale Hale odezwał się pierwszy. 

— Pachniesz metalem — zauważył. — Denerwujesz się — wyjaśnił.

— Co z tego?

— Co zamierzasz? — naciskał Derek.

— Nie planowałem niczego... konkretnego — wyznał Stiles.

— Kłamiesz.

— Co? Nie. Jasne, że nie. Po co miałbym cię okłamywać? W końcu jesteś tylko obcym facetem sterczącym pod moimi drzwiami, którego nie mogę się pozbyć! Absolutnie żaden powód do stresu i kłamstw.

— Nie możesz być sam — wyznał Derek. — Nie odejdę, dopóki się nie zgodzisz. To ważne, Stiles.

 _Dla mnie_ , usłyszał niewypowiedzianą prośbę dobiegającą zza drzwi. _Ważne dla mnie, ponieważ ja nie chcę być sam_ , zrozumiał Stiles. Derek stracił siostrę niecałe dwa tygodnie temu. To musiało być dla niego trudne, w dodatku oskarżony o jej zamordowanie przez dwóch narwanych nastolatków włóczących się po cudzej posesji bez pozwolenia. Stiles próbował użyć wszystkich zmysłów, żeby rozpoznać kłamstwo, ukryte intencje, jednak chwilowa dekoncentracja spowodowała zaburzenie równowagi. Słyszał wszystko naraz, widział fakturę drzwi i podłogi, każdy włosek na przedramieniu. Wyczuwał zapach koszonego trawnika pod drugiej stronie ulicy. 

— Stiles? — zapytał zaniepokojony Derek. — Otwórz — polecił, gdy nie uzeskał odpowiedzi.

Stiles posłuchał, zbyt przerażony swoim stanem, by przejmować się tym, że, prawdopodobnie, wpuszczał do domu wspólnika mordercy.

— Nie chcę spędzić pierwszej przemiany... no wiesz. Nieprzytomny.

Starał się zignorować, jak głupio zabrzmiało ostatnie zdanie. Derek jednak zdawał się rozumieć. Zdobył się nawet na wymijający żart. Żarty i Derek Hale, może pełnia wpływała nie tylko na Stilesa. 

— Obiecuję, że będę delikatny. 

— Nienawidzę cię.

~~*~~

Dwa tygodnie później Stilesa nawiedził pierwszy sen. Wspomnienie. _Koszmar._

Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Alfa zaatakował Lydię! Nie pomagała świadomość, że to Jackson walczył o życie między pułkami z tanimi horrorami, a dziewczyna siedziała bezpiecznie w samochodzie. Ostatecznie najadała się więcej strachu niż doznała trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Tata zachował dla siebie szczegóły, które odkrył przy oglądaniu zapisu z kamer monitoringu, ale Stiles wiedział, co na nich znalazł. Masywnego potwora poruszającego się na czterech. Prawdopodobnie nagranie ujawniło również przeklęte czerwone oczy, zbyt dobrze znane wyobraźni Stilesa. 

Tamtego dnia i następnego unikał rozmowy z Derekiem. Nie odpierał telefonu, nie czytał wiadomości przed usunięciem. Kompletnie się odciął nie dlatego, że obwiniał go o atak, co prawdopodobnie zdawało się Hale'owi jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem, tylko ze względu na koszmary nawiedzające Stilesa od pierwszej pełni koszmary. Stiles postanowił zachować bezpieczny dystans między nimi a Derekiem na wypadek, gdyby Hale wykorzystywał ich znajomość do zmylenia tropu. 

W nocy poprzedzającej atak śnił, że obserwował _Video 2C_ , podczas zmiany zaatakowanego pracownika. Podobnie jak kierowcę szkolnego autobusu czy dom Argentów i dwóch współpracujących z nimi łowców. Stiles i Alfa śledzili ich w czasie wieczornego patrolu. Uzbrojeni w kusze i karabiny myśliwskie mężczyźni obserwowali wyłącznie obszar lasu rozciągający się wzdłuż miejskich zabudowań. Na tym sen się kończył. _Do czasu_ , pomyślał zrezygnowany, _aż Alfa nie zmusi mnie do zabicia_.

~~*~~

Każde spotkania z Alfą poprzedzało wieczorne wycie. 

Częściowo niewidoczna tarcza księżyca oświetlała pokój do pary z niebieskim blaskiem monitora, resztę pomieszczenia pochłaniała ciemność. Z początku Stiles wyczekiwał kolejnego hipnotycznego nawoływania, tupiąc niecierpliwie nogą. Nagle stracił zainteresowanie dyskusją na miejskim forum, skupiając się na dźwięku dobiegającym od strony wzgórz. Przymknął powieki, powstrzymując instynktowną odpowiedź. Po czterdziestoośmiogodzinnym dyżurze tacie należał się odpoczynek. 

Stiles powarkiwał pod nosem, zerkając na zamknięte okno. W wnętrze zaciśniętych dłoni wbijały się szpony, a w ekranie monitora błyszczały żółte tęczówki. _Przetrwasz to, Stiles, nie ulegniesz. Łatwo powiedzieć!_ Z trudem utrzymywał wzrok na mrugającym kursorze. Skupienie się na pracującym zasilaczu i miarowym szumie wiatraczka nie przynosiło spodziewanego efektu. Gorączkowo rozmyślał, w jaki sposób przerwać mentalne połączenie z Alfą. 

Podczas pełni Derek tłumaczył mu, że decydujące znaczenie w podbramkowej sytuacji miał ból. Tylko dzięki niemu młody, niedoświadczony Beta mógł powstrzymać przemianę. To pierwszy raz, kiedy Derek go uderzył. Włożył w to tyle siły, jakby zbierał się do tego ciosu kilka dni. Chciał tylko udowodnić swój punkt widzenia0. Jasne... Szczęka Stilesa wcale nie przestała przez to mniej boleć. 

Wgryzł się we własną dłoń, podskakując na krześle. Drobne łezki łaskotały Stilesa w kącikach oczu, podczas gdy drugą dłonią zostawiał na blacie biurka ślady po pazurach, jednak rozpraszacz zadział wyjątkowo skutecznie. Zęby przebiły skórę tak głęboko, że gojenie się zajęło kilka minut, do tego czasu wycie ustało. Stiles obserwował, jak rana zasklepia się i pozostają po niej wyłącznie stróżki krwi. 

Przełknął z ulgą. Wyłączył komputer, monitor i położył się do łóżka. Rzucał się dobrą godzinę, zanim przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w równy oddech taty w sąsiednim pokoju. Podziałało. 

Rano Stiles obudził się w podkoszulku i bokserkach, a łóżko śmierdziało jak pies na krótko przed deszczem. We włosach sterczały igiełki, drobne listki i tona piasku. A, i jeszcze było kompletnie mokre, jakby wszedł pod kołdrę zaraz po błotnej kąpieli. Prześcieradło było nim całe ubrudzone. Od okna do łóżka zauważył ślady brązowych stóp. 

Przełknął z trudem, zdając sobie sprawę, co oznaczały te dowody. Z ciężkim serce włączył komputer, czytając poranne wiadomości. Jeszcze żadnych sensacyjnych doniesień, ale Stiles wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu. 

Przy bliższym zbadaniu pościeli Stilesa uderzył brak śladów krwi, choć jej zapach wyraźnie unosił się w powietrzu. 

~~*~~

Nie mógł dłużej ignorować Dereka, jednak, jak na złość, to Hale zaczął go unikać. Stiles nie zastał go w posiadłości, jego czarne Camaro stało zaparkowane przed wejściem, ale właściciela próżno szukał w domu i okolicy przylegającej do posiadłości. Dereka nie było zwyczajnie w domu. Stiles złapał się zrezygnowany za głowę, myśląc, gdzie jeszcze mógł się udać. 

Stiles przeżył najgorszy poranek w życiu, a przyznać musiał, że typek miał silną konkurencję. Kierowca szkolnego autobusu, ten sam, którego obserwowali wspólnie z Alfą, został zaatakowany i walczył o życie. Stiles zgnije w więzieniu albo psychiatryku, jeżeli jako linię obrony wybierze manipulacyjne wycie samca Alfa dwuosobowego stada wilkołaków. Miał przechlapane, tak bardzo przechlapane i żadnej drogi ucieczki. Jak na złość, Scott zaszył się gdzieś z Allison, unikając najlepszego przyjaciela. Tyle znaczyła wspólna przeszłość dla McCalla! Powoli Stiles przestał liczyć na jego wsparcie, mimowolnie ustępując miejsca pierwszej, szczenięcej miłości. I jak to świadczyło o nich obu? 

Nie widząc lepszego wyjścia, Stiles wybrał się do szpitala w nadziei, że stan kierowcy się poprawił i nie został współsprawcą morderstwa. Tata by tego nie zniósł. Straciłby syna, jego kariera by się posypała, a zdrowie? I bez tego był w nie najlepszym stanie, który stopniowo pogarszał się od śmierci matki. Stresująca praca i nerwy o Stilesa kosztowały go całe lata, co przypłacił nie tylko gęściejszą siwizną. Aresztowanie własnego syna wpędziłoby go do grobu. 

~~*~~

W szpitalu Stiles dowiedział się, że kierowca autobusu zmarł w wyniku szoku i odniesionych ran. Ogarnęła go złość i strach na samą myśl o konsekwencjach, ale przede wszystkim panika. Spełnił się najgorszy scenariusz — Stiles odpowiedzialny był za współudział w morderstwie. 

Nawet z korytarza rozpoznał słodko-gorzki zapach Dereka. Przynajmniej wiedział, że nie tylko Stiles podejrzewał związek z ich wspólnym znajomym. Stanowiło to nikłe pocieszenie... 

~~*~~

W jednej chwili uderzyła go myśl: _topę_ i nagle znalazł się pod wodą. Otaczała go ciemność, lecz nad głową dostrzegł biały punkt. _Księżyc w pełni_ , pomyślał i zaczął wypływać na powierzchnię, choć wyraźnie brakowało mu sił. Czuł się jak po biegu przełajowym przez las, tyle że zamiast w celach rekreacyjnych musiał walczyć o życie. Woda wokół niego stopniowo barwiła się rozjaśniała. Gdy unosił głowę nad powierzchnią tafli, metaliczny zapach unoszący się w powietrzu wywołał nagły atak mdłości; wcześniej napił się brudnej wody, to też mogło mieć znaczenie. 

Na brzegu czekał na niego Alfa, prawdopodobnie pilnując, żeby dokładnie zmył z siebie wszelkie dowody ich wspólnego morderstwa. Stiles miał problem z określeniem, czy zaistniała sytuacja to sen, czy wspomnienie. Liczył, że nie śnił o nocy, gdy zaatakowali kierowcę, jednocześnie pragnąc dokładnie tego. Gdyby przypomniał sobie, gdzie przebywał, mógłby wrócić w te miejsca. Zawsze to jakieś rozwiązanie niż bezczynne siedzenie i zamartwianie się, kiedy tata zapuka do drzwi i powie mu, że odkryli sprawcę. _Dwóch sprawców_. 

Przez chwilę Stiles rozważał zanurzenie się i popłynięcie ku najgłębszym rejonom jeziora, do momentu, aż nie zabraknie mu powietrza i będzie za daleko od powierzchni, by nabrać tchu. Zanim jednak zdecydował, że to zły pomysł z tysięcy różnych powodów, wśród których tata zajmował pierwszą setkę, Alfa warknął z dezaprobatą. Dreszcze przeszywające ciało Stilesa nie miałby nic wspólnego z lodowatą wodą i dobrze to wiedział. Zaskomlał, ale zdecydował się podpłynąć do brzegu i zmierzyć z potworem uważnie obserwującym każdy jego ruch. 

Rano pamiętał niewiele więcej. 

~~*~~

Podczas jednego z treningów żołądek Stilesa przypomniał o minionej dawno porzez obiedu. Na dźwięk głośnego burczenia Derek spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. 

— Mam ochotę na truskawki — rzucił, na co Hale się skrzywił. 

— To nie posiłek — zauważył.

— Ale są słodkie. I smaczne. Lubię truskawki, przypominają mi o... — urwał, zanim powiedział coś bardzo osobistego człowiekowi, któremu nie ufał.

— Wciąż żaden z nich posiłek — upierał się Derek, ale wyraźnie spochmurniał.

Możliwe, że wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć Stiles. Sam stracił mamę — _całą rodzinę_ — w pożarze. Jeżeli ktoś miał szansę zrozumieć jego uczucia, to właśnie Derek. Obiecująca perspektywa, biorąc pod uwagę, że Stiles podzielał traumatyczne przeżycia z domniemanym mordercą.

— I tak mam na nie ochotę — stwierdził Stiles, wracając do ćwiczenia brzuszków. 

~~*~~

Lydia miała na sobie krótką sukienkę i modnie zaczesaną fryzurę. Stiles starał się nie myśleć o pomalowanych krwistą czerwienią ustach, gdy tańczyli na pustej polanie otoczeni morzem kolorowych baloników. Kołysali się przy dźwiękach spokojnej, cichej muzyki. Lydia opierała podbródek na jego ramieniu, a Stiles obejmował jej w zaskakująco szerokiej talii, stale kontrolując wysokość, na jakiej znajdowały się jego dłonie. 

Kompletnie nie przeszkadzał mu brak innych uczniów ani zespołu, ani nawet parkietu. Stali boso pośrodku lasu, a Stiles rumienił się na myśl o obecności Lydii w swoich objęciach. Spełniły się jego marzenia: nie wygłupił się, a dziewczyna z jego dziecięcych marzeń mruczała zadowolona, gdy głaskał ją po plecach. Obracali się, poruszając drobnymi kroczkami. 

Stiles przymknął powieki, kładąc dłoń na jej policzku. Palcami wodził po ostro zarysowanej szczęce, kciukiem wyczuwał wyraźne kości policzkowe, nie przeszkadzał mu nawet kilkudniowy zarost. Czubki ich nosów zerknęły się, wywołując śmiech. Lydia wydała przyjemny, gardłowy pomruk, który poruszał każdym nerwem w ciele Stilesa. Przy nim wydawała się taka prawdziwa, taka idealna, taka naturalna. To nic, że Stiles musiał zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć w jej _niebieskie_ oczy. Po chwili wahania rozchyliła spierzchnięte wargi. Jej usta smakowały truskawką, ciepłe, miękkie, mokre. Stiles nie panował nad własnym językiem, który żył osobnym, zachłannym życiem, wywołując _zwierzęcy_ pomruk zadowolenia. 

Skrzypnęły deski, a obraz Lydii rozpłynął się wraz z resztkami snu za otwarte szeroko okno. Stiles ziewną, mlasnął. Zamrugał, otwierając oczy. Kolejny piękny sen, po którym będzie musiał przekradać się do łazienki odwrócony tyłem do schodów i reszty korytarza. Może i był nastolatkiem, a tata facetem, i pewnie w młodości sam miał tego rodzaju kłopotliwe problemy, ale dla Stilesa to była nadal drażliwa kwestia. 

Odrzucił właśnie kołdrę, eksponując ów kłopotliwy problem światu, gdy: 

— Stiles, chyba już pora... O rany!

Tata niespodziewanie pojawił się w pokoju, aby zaraz zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi. Kilka sekund zajęło zaspanemu jeszcze umysłowi Stiles zderzenie z przerażającą rzeczywistością. Niepotrzebnie zasłonił się poduszką, wydając wyjątkowo niemęski dźwięk. 

— Zaraz umrę. Czy można umrzeć ze wstydu? Jeżeli nie, będę pierwszym przypadkiem, niech medycyna ma ze mnie dobry pożytek... — mamrotał pod nosem.

— Nie widziałem nic takiego... Nic, czego wcześniej sam... To zupełnie naturalne... Poczekam na dole — stwierdził zrezygnowany.

Po chwili Stiles usłyszał ciężkie kroki na schodach. 

Tak, ratowanie honoru własnego syna wychodziło tacie doskonale. Stiles przeszedł od chęci zakopania głowy w piasek, _pozdrowienia dla wszystkich strusi_ , do momentu, kiedy chciałby przestać istnieć w tej konkretnej chwili. Wymazać ją i siebie z poniżającej rzeczywistości. 

Ostatecznie problem rozwiązał się sam, gdy ciało w zgodzie z umysłem stwierdziło, że tego rodzaju rozluźnienie w zaistniałej sytuacji wydawało się nie na miejscu. I było potwornie krępujące. Liczył, że tata wykaże się wystarczającą wrażliwością i przemilczy poranne zdarzenie. 

Gdy wszedł do kuchni przywitał go zapach kawy. Porzucony kubek stał na stole obok porannej gazety; wciąż wyczuwał woń świeżego tuszu i prasy drukarskiej. Jednak unoszący się nad nimi aromat kawy przyciągał Stilesa jak magnes. 

— Ta jest moja. Zrób sobie własną — prychnął tata, wyglądając zza drzwi lodówki, z której wyjmował jajka.

— Jesteś złym człowiekiem — burknął Stiles, podchodząc do ekspresu. — Powinieneś mi być wdzięczny, że poświęcam się i chronię cię od szkodliwego wpływu kofeiny.

Wsparty na łokciu Stiles siedział przy kuchennym stole z zamkniętymi oczami, unikając wzroku taty. Niemal _słyszał_ uśmiech na jego ustach. Dźwięk rozbijanych jajek poprzedził krótki syk i drażniąca woń ulatniającego się gazy. Po chwili w całej kuchni roznosił się zapach smażonego masła. 

— Odnośnie tego... incydentu...

— Tato, nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać — stwierdził stanowczo, ale wiedział, że jego opór na niewiele się zda.

— To naturalne w twoim wieku — ciągnął zupełnie niezrażony tata, mieszając jajecznicę.

Maślany aromat wokół niego łagodził nieco frustrację Stilesa. Poza tym darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda, nawet jeżeli to bardzo _wygadany_ koń. 

— Kiedy ja... 

— Tato! Za dużo szczegółów — jęknął przerażony, gdy szpachla w dłoni taty zakreśliła niejasny wzór w powietrzu.

— Wiem, że to może być bardziej krępujące dla ciebie niż dla mnie, Boże uchroń, gdyby to mój ojciec mnie nakrył, ale wiedz, że rozumiem. I posłuchaj rady starego zrzędy, to wszystko natura. Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

Stiles jęknął. Dlaczego nie mógł się zapaść pod ziemię? 

Kiedy zdawało się, że temat wyczerpał się samoistnie i Stiles podniósł głowę, żeby zobaczyć talerz pachnącej jajecznicy na talerzu, tata wyciągnął asa z rękawa: 

— To kiedy ją poznam?

Stilesa sekundy dzieliły od uderzenia głową w blat stołu.

~~*~~

Zrzucał to na karb nastoletnich hormonów i skomplikowanego procesu dojrzewania oraz stres związany z przemianą w wilkołaka. Niestety, wkrótce zaczął wątpić także we własną seksualność. Rzecz w tym, że całe to... coś, co działo się między nim i Derekiem, ograniczało się wyłącznie do strefy... prywatnej. Sennej. Z tym mógł sobie poradzić, w końcu nie tylko Hale pojawiał się w jego marzeniach, i nie, nie liczył śliniącej się bestii, czającej się za każdym drzewem, ilekroć odwiedzał Dereka. 

I może wypytywanie jedynego znanego mu, zdeklarowanego geja nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Danny zwyczajnie go ignorował — niechęć spowodowana brakiem chemii między nimi, nieskrępowaną dociekliwością Stilesa, czy może zwyczajnym nie-lubieniem, Sitles nie dociekał. Każdy lubił Danny'ego, najwyraźniej w drugą stronę to nie działało. W takim razie... jak on w ogóle mógł się zakumplować z Jacksonem? Facet to palant. Nikt go nie lubił, ale fakt, był nawet przystojny... Stiles szybko zapomniał o tej uwadze, zaszywając się we własnej tace z lunchem. Te ziemniaczki były dzisiaj wyjątkowo zjadliwe... 

W akcie desperacji Stiles obejrzał _Being Human_ , po raz kolejny dochodząc do wniosku, że brytyjskie seriale biły na głowę amerykańskie podróbki. Nie żeby czuł się z tym szczególnie patriotycznie, ale jego patriotyzm mógł go cmoknąć, skoro nie oferował lepszego rozwiązania. 

Istniało inne wytłumaczenie. Może jakieś popaprane instynkty ciągnęły Stilesa do przedstawiciela swojego gatunku, a że mógł wybierać między owłosioną, szkaradną bestią i przystojnym facetem, decyzja wydawała się oczywista? Rodziło to cały szereg nowych pytań natury etologicznej. Tak, życie Stilesa nigdy nie było proste. 

~~*~~

Od śmierci kierowcy autobusu minęło pięć dni, zanim Derek postanowił się z nim skontaktować i zaproponował, że będzie go trenował. Spotykali się co kilka dni przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, a Stiles wciąż nie rozumiał, na czym polegał problem Dereka. 

Jasne, mógł się wściekać o to aresztowanie, i, pewnie, czasem ich ponosiło, gdy trenowali. W dodatku mieli na karku dyszących łowców i nieobliczalnego Alfę mordującego ludzi. Stiles pochwalał sentyment i w ogóle, wspaniale, że Derek zgodził się mu pomóc, ale dlaczego, do diaska, miał robić za jego worek treningowy?! 

Gryzło go w nosie od wdychanego kurzu i sadzy, w ustach czuł smak zbutwiałego drewna, stanowczo zbyt wiele razy leżał na deskach, a w uszach dzwoniło mu od ostatniego spotkania ze ścianą. 

— Czekaj! — wrzasnął, widząc Dereka szykującego się do kolejnego natarcia. — Czekaj...

Próbował złapać oddech, nabierając duże hausty powietrza, ale jedyne, co zyskał, to pieczenie w gardle i kwaśny posmak w ustach. Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż jego żołądek zachował nieco rozsądku. Źle, bo najwyraźniej zamierzał zwrócić swoją skromną zawartość.

Derek przystanął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, starając się wyglądać groźnie. No dobra, wyglądał groźnie. Stiles siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed tymi wszystkimi wilczymi zachowaniami, jak pokazywanie karku, obwąchiwanie czy, no... ocieranie. Przynajmniej w zwyczaju wilkołaków nie było zaznaczanie swojego terytorium w tradycyjny sposób. 

Sapał, łapiąc się za bok. Oparł plecy o ścianę, zanim ugięły się pod nim nogi. Nie czuł ich od dobrej godziny, po tym jak Derek zaproponował krótką przebieżkę — w słowniku Hale oznaczało to bieg na kilkadziesiąt mil, w kilku seriach. Po półgodzinnym sparingu bok bolał Stilesa jednak z zupełnie innego powodu. 

— Co z tobą? Oszalałeś?! Masz jakieś... jakieś... nie wiem, wściekliznę? — warknął Stiles.

Derek odwarknął, a jego oczy błysnęły lodem. Tyle ze skutecznej komunikacji.

— Poważnie? O co ci chodzi? — Hale obnażył zęby. Stiles przełknął. — Derek? — zapytał niepewnie, co wywołało pożądaną reakcję.

Brak kłów, mrożących krew w żyłach spojrzeń i, to, co któregoś dnia zgubi Stilesa, zmarszczonych brwi. Nie cierpiał zmarszczonych brwi Dereka. Wyglądał wtedy jak kopnięty szczeniak, a Stiles nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z kopniętym szczeniakiem. Całe to gburowate zachowanie, mrukliwe komendy i zdawkowe odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytania, to znał — wystarczy zachować milczenie, zrobić, co polecił, aż w atmosferze niezręcznej ciszy, Derek zniknie w swojej chatce, planując nowy sposób na dręczenie Stilesa. Kompletnie normalne zachowanie dla socjopatycznego wilkołaka, i, nie, absolutnie totalnie nie wzbudzało to niczyich podejrzeń. Ani trochę.

— Przestań — warknął Derek, a Stiles aż cofnęło od bólu nagromadzonego w tym jednym słowie. Dobra, coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy.

— Przestań? Co mam przestać? — zapytał, ale nie uzyskał wyjaśnienia. Czyli powrót do starego dobrego pana Gburka. Stiles zdążył się za nim stęsknić... — Będę zgadywał, a ty... zrobisz coś, co da mi jasno do zrozumienia, że to nie moja sprawa, co właśnie robisz, patrząc na mnie spode łba, ale to nic, wiem, że... w sumie to przejdźmy po prostu do zgadywania. Więc... mam przestać — przymknął oko, jakby próbował odgadną myśli Dereka — ...mówić. Mówić! — oznajmił triumfalnie, po czym zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział. W nagrodę Derek przewrócił oczami. — No daj spokój, ja się tutaj staram! Wykazuję dobrą wolę, wyciągam rękę na zgodę, takie rzeczy. Ale wiesz co? Nie musisz próbować tego docenić. O, ja już sobie pójdę, zostawię cię, żebyś w spokoju mógł... straszyć wiewiórki kwaśną miną, a one będą biegały po lesie i roznosiły wieści, że...

Przerwało mu parsknięcie Dereka. Rozbawione _parsknięcie_. Dobrze słyszał, żadna poważna mina nie ukryje tych subtelnie uniesionych kącików. No i proszę, nawet tę kamienną twarz można czasem rozpromienić. Całkiem ładnym uśmiechem. I jeszcze ten dołeczek, który Stiles kompletnie sobie wymyślił, bo to nie tak, że Hale był przystojny, w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na jego napięte mięśnie pod koszulką i... Zresztą, cel został osiągnięty, więc Stiles mógł się szczerzyć jak głupi.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał nagle Derek, dodając, gdy Stiles pokręcił głową: — Wybrałeś jego.

— Hola, ola, moment. Zrobiłem _co_? Wybrałem _jego_? Co za _jego_? Nikogo nie wybierałem, gdybym wybrał, wiedziałbym o tym — parsknął Stiles.

Derek nie wyglądał na przekonanego, więc uściślił:

— Wybrałeś Alfę. Ale jesteś miły _dla mnie_. — Wzruszył ramionami, jakby zupełnie nie rozumiał zachowania Stilesa. — Więc? — Z niewiadomych powodów jego nieufność w tej konkretnej kwestii zdawała się boleć ich obu.

— Po pierwsze nie wiem, o czym mówisz, po drugie, nikogo nie wybierałem, a po trzecie, skąd w ogóle o tym wiesz? — To chyba rozsądne pytanie biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności... prawda?

Wahanie przy udzielanie odpowiedzi oznacza, że sprawca coś ukrywał, próbując znaleźć wiarygodną wymówkę. Derek się nie zawahał, co nie znaczy, że jego odpowiedź nie zrobiła wrażenia na Stilesie. Złego, bardzo złego wrażenia.

— Śledziłem cię.

Tak po prostu. _Śledziłem cię_ , jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Kto wie, może dla Dereka była. 

— Dlaczego, do diabła, miałbyś mnie śledzić? — krzyknął Stiles, bo chyba każdy na jego miejscu zacząłby w takiej chwili panikować.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Derek przyglądał mu się, wzrokiem zdolnym odkryć wszystkie tajemnice. Dopiero po chwili Stiles zrozumiał, że nasłuchiwał. 

Stiles również zamknął oczy i poszedł w jego ślady. Skupił się na miarowych, silnych uderzeniach, jakby bębna. Dźwięk docierał do uszu Stilesa z bardzo bliska, nawet nie musiał się wysilać, żeby odróżnić go od otaczającej kakofonii: ćwierkających wróbli, skrobiącego korę świstaka i skradającego się lisa polującego na sarnę skubiącą trawę. Wybijany rytm był regularny, dlatego zaczął odliczać ilość uderzeń, podejrzewając, co takiego udało mu się usłyszeć. Uśmiechnął się, gdy doliczył do siedemdziesięciu w ciągu minionej minuty. 

Otworzył oczy, nadal mając głupi wyraz twarzy, ale niespecjalnie się przejmował. Zanim jednak oznajmił z triumfem, że przejrzał sztuczkę, napotkał intensywne spojrzenie Dereka. Wybijany rytm przyśpieszył tempo, aż dobił przynajmniej do stu dwudziestu na minutę. Hale patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, że Stiles ledwie zdołał przełknąć. Trwali w ciszy przez długą chwilę, dlatego niespodziewane słowa Dereka wydawały się głośnieijsze niż rzeczywiście były:

— Powinieneś już iść.

Tak, to było dokładnie to, czego w tym momencie Stiles absolutnie nie powinien i, przede wszystkim, _nie chciał_ robić. Derek jednak nie zostawił mu wyjścia; znikając w lesie, jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że chciał zostać sam. 

~~*~~

Osobliwością, którą Stiles uznał za kompletny zbieg okoliczności, był... deser Dereka. 

— Co to? — zapytał podejrzliwie Stiles, wstając ze schodów przed wejściem do posiadłości Hale'ów.

Był umówiony z Derekiem na następny ciężki trening w ramach przystosowywania go do niezależnego życia w stadzie psychopatycznego Alfy, aby na wszelki wypadek mógł się bronić przed łowcami. Przypuszczalnie starali się także zwiększyć odporność Stilesa na wpływy przywódcy — skąd wzięła się ta nagła potrzeba, kiedy Derek właściwie od początku zakładał, że Stiles świetnie sobie radził i mogli spokojnie pominąć ten niezręczny temat, pojęcia nie miał. 

— Truskawki — stwierdził Derek, marszcząc brwi.

— Widzę, geniuszu. Co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić?

Hale spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie. Jakby nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że miał do czynienia z kompletnym głupkiem. Biorąc pod uwagę pytanie, może nie mijał się tak dalece z prawdą. 

— Zjeść?

Mimo to Derek spróbował zadowolić wewnętrzne dziecko w Stilesie i odpowiedział grzecznie na pytanie. Coś takiego, Derek Hale i uprzejma odpowiedź. Świat się kończył...

— Jesteś tego pewny? — ciągnął Stiles.

Sam nie wiedział, do czego konkretnie zmierza, ale bawiła go ta... wymiana zdań, chyba najdłuższa jak do tej pory niezakończona warczeniem, marszczeniem tej niebezpiecznie przystojnej twarzy czy obraźliwymi stwierdzeniami o stan intelektualny Stilesa.

— Tak?

— Nie brzmisz na zbyt przekonanego. Może wcale nie wiesz, że nie chcesz ich jeść, ale kupiłeś je z jakiegoś... bo ja wiem, podświadomego powodu? Ktoś kazał ci je kupić, żebyś... nie wiem, dał je komuś innemu? Być może?

Po ostatnich snach Stiles chyba rozsądnie zakładał, że Alfa mógł wpływać również na Dereka, więc lepiej dmuchać na zimne, szczególnie, że chodziło o przeklęte truskawki. Lepszego sposobu na torturowanie napalonego nastolatka bez zadawania mu fizycznych ran sam chyba by nie znalazł. 

— Lubię truskawki — oznajmił Derek, odprężając się wystarczająco, żeby przybrać zirytowany wyraz twarzy. Widoczne bardziej sensowne wydawało mu się bełkotanie Stilesa niż racjonalne pytania odnośnie zawartości kobiałki i jej przeznaczenia.

— Od kiedy? — prowokował Stiles zdeterminowany udowodnić swoje racje. — Nigdy nie wiedziałem, żebyś je jadł. Nie masz jakiegoś uczulenia, a po zjedzeniu twoje gardło spuchnie i nie będziesz w stanie oddychać...

No dobrze, nawet dla niego to była zbyt drastyczna wizja. Derek spojrzał na koszyk w jego rękach i niewinnie wyglądające owoce, potem na Stilesa, jakby ten zaparkował na podjeździe swój statek kosmiczny, niszcząc ostatnie żyjące na tym pustkowi rabatki, po czym westchnął i wziął jedną do ręki. Jeszcze zanim uniósł ją, by pokazać Stilesowi, jasne było, co zamierzał. Trzymając za zielony daszek, ugryzł kawałek, przeżywając boleśnie wolno. Widok pracującej szczęki w połączeniu ze słodkim aromatem truskawek unoszącym się w powietrzu okazał się istną torturą dla samokontroli Stilesa. A Derek... zdawał się wiedzieć, jak działa na nastolatka, bo drugi kęs wziął do ust jeszcze wolniej... I te wargi ssące skapujący czerwony sok... Stiles przełknął, niezdolny do odwrócenia wzroku. Po boleśnie długim momencie Derek przełknął. Uśmiechnął się jak zadowolony kot po zakończonej kolacji, która jednocześnie dowodziła jego racji. 

— Zadowolony? — zapytał.

— Och, tak... Znaczy, nie! Nie w tym rzecz... Nie chodziło o... to. Znaczy chodziło... właściwie to chciałem tylko zobaczyć...

— Jak jem?

— Tak. Co? Nie. Jasne, że nie. Kto chciałby widzieć jak jesz... truskawki... w taki... sposób — zakończył.

Derek jednak nie wyglądał na urażonego. Przeciwnie, jego uśmiech zdawał się potwierdzeniem najczarniejszych przypuszczeń Stilesa. Całe to przestawienie zrobił w ramach zemsty. Stiles był tego pewny. 

— Spróbuj. Są pyszne — ciągnął Derek podejrzanie rozbawiony zakłopotaniem Stilesa.

— Wiesz co? Chyba sobie daruję.

— Przecież lubisz truskawki — zauważył Hale.

Stiles tylko pokręcił głową, notując, że Derek posiadał zaskakująco dobrą pamięć, jeżeli chodziło o jego osobę. Jakby chłonął każdy drobny strzęp informacji, jakie otrzymał i zachował do wykorzystania w sprzyjających okolicznościach. 

— Twoja strata — oświadczył Derek.

Podtekst zawarty w tych skromnych dwóch słowach był nie do zniesienia. 

— Jak ja cię nienawidzę — oświadczył, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Wcale nie — ciągnął Derek. — Poczekam na ciebie w domu — oznajmił i zniknął w zrujnowanej posiadłości. 

Dobry humor Dereka mógł być wskazówką, że Stiles śnił, a truskawki były sposobem jego podświadomości na przekazanie mu niezbyt subtelnej wiadomości: Derek pociągał Stilesa. Co było bardziej niepokojące, to fakt, że Stiles zbyt mocno się nie opierał... 

~~*~~

Od tego dnia Derek przynosił koszyk truskawek, który zjadali wspólnie. Większość pochłaniał Stiles, nie tylko dlatego, że Hale mu pozwalał, ociągając się z jedzeniem, ale też dlatego, żeby Derek nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do delektowania się owocem. 

Stiles utrzymywał, że wcale nie przyciągał go widok ust Dereka obejmujących truskawkę o tak sugestywnej formie, która, na domiar złego, deprawował skutecznie jego nastoletnią wyobraźnię. Po dwóch, góra trzech truskawkach Stiles zastępował owoc znaczeni bardziej kuszącym... obiektem. Derek nie stracił na uroku, przeciwnie dodatkowo zyskał w oczach Stilesa, choć nie potrafił określić, czego dokładnie dotyczyła skala, w jakiej jego wewnętrzny wilkołak oceniał przydatność i urok Hale'a. 

~~*~~

W najlepszym nastroju od wieków — właściwie to tygodnia, kiedy Lydia odezwała się do niego jako pierwsza i zadawała się rozpoznać go jako irytującego kumpla McCalla, to nic, że nie znała jego imienia, Irytujący Kumpel to całkiem niezłe przezwisko, takie buntownicze i w ogóle — pojechał do chatki _złego wilka_... 

… gdzie czekała go duża, rozmiarów dwóch dorosłych facetów i psychopatycznej ciotki Argent, niespodzianka. 

Sytuacja szybko wymknęła się spod kontroli. Stiles pamiętał jedynie, że popędził za umykającym Derekiem. Gdy obejrzał się za siebie, dostrzegł stojącą na ganku Kate Argent z karabinem gotowym do strzału. Przysiągłby, że na jego widok uśmiechnęła się wszystkimi zębami. Przerażająca wizja. 

~~*~~

Czasami Stiles śnił o Dereku w towarzystwie Alfy. Hale zdawał się drobniejszy od futrzanego szefa. Stanowili osobliwą parę. Zwykle żaden z nich się nie odzywał, ani nie odpowiadał na pytania Stilesa, czasem nawet zastanawiał się, czy wymawiał je na głos. Może zostawały w jego głowie, a usta tylko pozornie się poruszały, wdychając chłodne, jesienne powietrze? W tych snach Derek podążał za Alfą, a Stiles trzymał się w pewnej odległości. Jednego razu droga do miasta zdawała się wiecznością, zupełnie jakby biegali zapętleni w jednym momencie i odgrywali _Dzień świstka_ , innym razem mijała w mgnieniu oka. 

Tym razem Derek był sam. Ubrany w ulubioną skórzaną kurtkę, biały podkoszulek i obcisłe, dżinsowe spodnie. Wpatrywał się w ruinę posiadłości Hale'ów odwrócony plecami do Stilesa. Rozejrzał się, słysząc trzask łamanej gałązki. Zaniepokojony zmarszczył brwi, nasłuchując źródła dźwięku. Dzieliła ich przestrzeń wypełniona konarami drzew, połamanymi gałązkami, zgniłymi, żółto-brązowymi liśćmi. _Zapachem krwi_. 

Jedno mrugnięcie, a znalazł się przed Derekiem, zdejmując mu kurtkę. Palce dotykały napiętych mięśni barku, nagich, wyrobionych, _rozpalonych_ bicepsów. Szelest upadającego materiału zagłuszył szum w uszach, gdy Stiles wyczuł przyśpieszone tętno Dereka. Wiedział, że jego serce biło znacznie szybciej, jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, zamiast tego skupił się na ciasno opiętej materiałem klatce piersiowej. 

W powietrzu unosił się zapach krwi, gdy ostrożnie uniósł białą, mokrą koszulkę, odsłaniając wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha. Stiles obserwował, jak pracowały; napinały się i rozluźniały, naśladując ruchy przepony. Wilgotna, lepka skóra pachniała potem i _krwią_. Metaliczny posmak w ustach, gdy zbliżył usta do warg Dereka, wydawał mu się słodki i aromatyczny. Chęć rozszarpania koszulki, zamiast spokojnego odkrywania fragmentów _krwawiącego_ ciała zdawała się silniejsza od zdrowego rozsądku. Złapał kołnierzyk obiema dłońmi i pociągnął. Dźwięk prutego materiału przebudził pogrążonego w lekkim śnie Dereka. 

Stiles nawet nie zauważył zmiany. 

Siedział okrakiem na Hale'u z dłońmi splecionymi pod jego mostkiem, naciskając na klatkę piersiową w regularnych odstępach. _Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć... dwadzieścia dziewięć, trzydzieści. Wdech. Jeszcze raz. Od nowa. Raz, dwa..._

Nim zdążył odliczyć następną serię, silne uderzenie posłało go na pobliskie drzewo. Przez chwilę go zamroczyło. Otrząsnął się dopiero, kiedy zarejestrował Alfę pochylającego się nad Derekiem i obwąchującego czerniejącą ranę w boku. Psiknął, co mogłoby być zabawne w innych okolicznościach, takich, w których Stiles nie wyobrażałby sobie... niestosownych rzeczy, gdy tuż pod jego nosem Derek wykrwawiał się od przeklętej kuli łowców. 

Alfa spojrzał na niego, błysnął czerwonymi ślepiami i zniknął w głębi lasu. Powrót Alfy i sposób, w jaki uratowali Dereka rozmył się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez okno prosto na twarz Stilesa. _To tylko sen_ , odetchnął z ulgą, _przeklęty sen._

~~*~~

Dwa dni później okazało się, że to nie był sen. 

Stiles nie potrafił dojść do siebie na widok wdzięcznego spojrzenia Dereka. Nie zasłużył sobie na nie, a mimo to cieszył się, że Hale przeżył. Czuł się niekomfortowo, przyjmując niezręczne, zawstydzone podziękowania, tak nienaturalne w ustach Dereka. Stiles miał ochotę wyjaśnić, co naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtej nocy. 

Ostatecznie milczał, zdając sobie sprawę, jakim okazał się tchórzem. 

~~*~~

Zapalenie spojówek. Zapalenie. Spojówek. Gdyby epidemia wybuchła zeszłym roku... nie przypuszczał, że nastanie chwila, gdy uzna wypowiedź trenera za wartą cytowania, ale... _Wielki dzięki, Greenberg_.

Przed Stilesem otwierało się tyle możliwości. Może niekoniecznie wymyśliłby spojówki, w końcu to musiało boleć, ale jakaś grypa czy katar, czy cokolwiek, co nadawało się na masową niedyspozycję części zawodników. _Nawet mogę być Bilinskim, jasna sprawa trenerze._ Tata mu wybaczy, zwłaszcza gdy strzeli swojego pierwszego, oficjalnego gola i zapewni drużynie zwycięstwo. Scott spojrzał na niego, jakby wiedział, o czym myślał. Pewnie tak było. 

Ostatecznie nie odezwali się do siebie słowem. 

Po zwyczajnym spotkaniu motywacyjnym z trenerem i pogróżkom Jacksona, poważnie, facet powinien się rozluźnić, napić herbatki, porozmawiać z przeklętym terapeutą, zerwać z Lydią, bo na nią nie zasługiwał, Stiles udał się do domu z najszczęśliwszym uśmiechem na twarzy. 

~~*~~

Stiles nigdy nie powinien się zgadzać na występ w meczu. Co mu przyszło do głowy?! Gdy tylko rozległ się gwizdek, a uradowany tłum rzucił się z trybun w stronę boiska z zamiarem stratowania zawodników przeciwnej drużyny, Stiles umknął do szatni. Ledwie zauważył, że Derek podążył jego śladem. 

Szatnia była jeszcze pusta, zawodnicy cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa, więc nie prędko ktoś wpadnie na pomysł, żeby mu przeszkodzić. Stiles zostawiał za sobą rozrzucone części stroju i ubrania, więc nie trudno było go znaleźć. W końcu stanął pod natryskiem w samych bokserkach. 

Z dłonią na kurku z zimną wodą, obejrzał się za siebie. Derek stał przy ławce, ściągając buty, kurtkę i koszulkę, aż został w samych spodniach. Bardzo powoli zbliżał się z uniesionymi rękami, ale Stiles dobrze znał ten manewr. Wściekły warknął, czując jedynie chęć zrobienia komuś krzywdy, rozszarpania na strzępy. Adrenalina krążyła w jego żyłach, a umysł otoczyła lepka wata. Oczy zaszły czerwoną mgiełką. Wszystko, co widział, to słabego _omegę_ aspirującego na wilkołaczego guru. _Żałosne._

Stiles zawył i rzucił się na Dereka. Warczeli i krążyli wokół siebie, jak dwa wilki w czasie walki o dominację; ten, który przegra będzie musiał odejść albo zginie. Stiles nie zamierzał zabijać czy pozbywać się Dereka, to, czego pragnął to zdominowanie dumnego omegi, zobaczenie jego karku na znak poddania i... sam nie wiedział, której z tych rzeczy bardziej pragnął. 

Derek poruszał się zwinnie, biorąc pod uwagę otoczenie i jego gabaryty, jednak Stiles miał nad nim przewagę fizyczną i psychologiczną: był drobniejszy i doskonale orientował się w rozkładzie szafek, które w wielu miejsca nosiły jego nie zawsze przyjemny zapach. Zdawało się, że ten fakt miał zasadniczy wpływ na przebieg pojedynku, bo za każdym razem, gdy Derek pojawiał się przy szafce Stilesa — który tak starał się manewrować ich ruchami, żeby wracać do punktu wyjścia — koncentracja Dereka spadała. 

Wreszcie szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę Sitlesa, gdy Derek źle ocenił odległość i potknął się o próg wnęki z prysznicami. Szybko został zablokowany i przygnieciony do ściany, tak, że sapnął z bólu i zaskoczenia prosto w twarz pomrukującego Stilesa. Znajomy zapach zwrócił jego uwagę, dlatego zaczął węszyć wokół ust Dereka. 

Gdy Hale mocniej zacisnął wargi, prawdopodobnie spodziewając się jakiegoś podstępu, Stiles warknął niezadowolony. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Derek przyglądał mu się badawczo, aż przyjemne dreszcze przebiegły Stilesowi po plecach. Te niebieskie oczy spoglądały tylko na niego i tylko jego dostrzegały, mruknął tym razem zachęcająco, a Derek rozchylił wargi. 

Tak, Stiles miał rację, zapach słodkiego aromatu truskawek, który nawiedzał go w snach, ten sam, który poczuł podczas pocałunku z Lydią pośrodku lasu, Lydią, która miała zarost i brak wyraźnego wcięcia w talii, Lydia, która była wyższa od niego i pomrukiwała zwierzęco, gdy trącił ją czubkiem nosa w policzek, ta sama Lydia, którą chciał posiąść tylko dla siebie. 

Nosem wodził wokół ust Dereka, po policzku, za uchem, wzdłuż ostro zarysowanej szczęki. Hale przyglądał się mu się uważnie, ale nie wyrywał z miażdżącego uścisku. Stiles trzymał go mocno za ramiona, przyciskając do twardych płytek. Zdając sobie sprawę, że miał go tylko dla siebie, jak pragnął nieustannie przez dwa miesiące.

Nagle nosem zsunął się na szyję i nim Derek zdołał zareagować — a _próbował_ — Stiles ugryzł go, przebijając skórę tuż nad obojczykiem. Hale ryknął z bólu, starając się odepchnąć wpijającego się w jego szyję Sitlesa, czym zadawał sobie więcej cierpienia.

Wreszcie zamarł i wydawało się, że uspokoił, gdy na Stilesa spłynął strumień lodowatej wody. Odskoczył na przeciwległą ścianę. Głową z impetem uderzył o płytki, co przywróciło mu nieco świadomości. Zanim zdołała rozpoznać metaliczny posmak w ustach i połączyć w logiczną całość przebieg wypadków, Derek i jego ubrania zniknęły z szatni.

Stiles skulił się, splatając ramiona wokół kolan. Właśnie zawalił coś cholernie ważnego i naprawdę nie wiedział, jak zdoła to naprawić. 

~~*~~

Zupełnie jakby świat się na niego uwziął, w następnym tygodniu wyszła cała ta niezręczna sytuacja z Dannym, kuzynem Miguelem. Na tego wszystkiego prośba Scotta o pomoc _Allison_ zdawała się jednym, wielkim nieporozumieniem. Jednak Stiles wiedział, że dzięki temu zdoła poznać tożsamość Alfy, a to, w zaistniałych okolicznościach, najbardziej się liczyło.

~~*~~

— _Wybieramy się na polowanie._

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Alfa przemówił do niego ludzkim głosem. Jednak zawsze działo się to we śnie, gdzie Stiles potrafił określić, jak brzmiał, jakby myśli same pojawiały się w głowie, i to głos samego Stilesa przetwarzał je na fizyczny dźwięk. Niekiedy stanowił połączenie tonu Adriana Harrisa, zwracającego Stilesowi uwagę, ponieważ brzęczał probówkami, kiedy nauczyciel tłumaczył polecenie, i trenera Finstocka, wrzeszczącego na zawodników podczas treningu, gdy zderzyli się ze sobą przy prostych ćwiczeniach. Nigdy jednak nie brzmiał tak... obco i znajomo jednocześnie. Stiles czuł, jakby znał go od dawna — co nie tak bardzo mijało się z prawdą, biorąc pod uwagę czas od ugryzienia — i jednocześnie słyszał go po raz pierwszy. Alfa zdawał się zadowolony z jego zmieszania, jakby dowodził czegoś ważnego, co umykało uwadze Stilesa. 

Peter cisnął Derekiem przez cały korytarz, a w łazience poprawił, kompletnie unieszkodliwiając siostrzeńca. Kucnął przed nim, napawając się widokiem pokonanego omegi. Stiles obserwował w rozbitym lustrze, jak Alfa pochyla się nad sapiącym i nieprzytomnym z bólu Derekiem, odsłaniając kołnierz czarnego golfu. 

— Kto by się spodziewał? Młodość bywa taka... zaborcza — zaśmiał się Peter na widok śladów po zębach na szyi Dereka, wiedząc, że Stiles doskonale go słyszał. 

W ludzkiej postaci wydawał się niegroźny, ale każdy włosek na ciele Stilesa podpowiadał mu, że powinien zachować ostrożność. Miał do czynienia z drapieżnikiem, który potrafił maskować prawdziwe intencje do ostatniej chwili, kiedy na ucieczkę będzie za późno, ale na tyle wcześnie, aby napawać się niewiedzą ofiary.

Po chwili poklepał Derak po policzku. 

— Czas na nas, mamy sporo rzeczy do zrobienia — poinformował.

Jego kolana strzyknęły w głośnym proteście. Gdy pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, Stiles zauważył, że szpetne poparzenia zagoiły się, odsłaniając przystojną twarz. 

— Co zaś się tyczy ciebie, _Stiles_. Mam nadzieję, że nie okażesz się kolejną miłosną pomyłką mojego łatwowiernego siostrzeńca, z która musiałbym się rozprawić. Tego byśmy nie chcieli. Rozumiemy się, prawda?

Stiles milczał, obserwując zbierającego się z ziemi Dereka. Po chwili spojrzał ponownie na nos Petera, nie śmiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Przez minione miesiące Peter bawił się nimi oboma, testując ich lojalność, zanim ujawnił swoją tożsamość na znak powierzonego im zaufania. 

— _Czy się rozumiemy?_ — powtórzył dobitniej Peter.

Stiles pokiwał głową. 

— Jasno i wyraźnie — oświadczył.

Obaj wiedzieli, że Stiles zrobi wszystko, żeby ochronić tatę przed gniewem Alfy.

— Cudownie. — Uśmiechnął się na ten swój szczerze nieszczery sposób. — Derekowi przydałby się osobisty błędny rycerz — zasugerował, schodząc z drogi. 

Gdy Derek opierał jedno ramię na barku Stilesa, Peter oderwał wzrok od własnej karty pacjenta. Spojrzał na swoje dwie Bety z rozbawieniem. Derek wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, co zwróciło uwagę Stiles. Przycisnął go mocniej do boku w obronnym geście, co tylko pogłębiły uśmiech Petera. 

— Byłbym zapomniał — zwrócił się do nich.

Kiedy tego chciał, Peter potrafił być _potwornie kiepskim_ kłamcą. 

— Derek nienawidzi truskawek.

Po czym odłożył kartę na miejsce i odwrócił się na pięcie, zostawiając udającego, że wcale się nie czerwieni się jak piwonia Dereka i uśmiechającego się głupkowato Stilesa. 


End file.
